The objective of this research is to develop new and improved diagnostic instrumentation for cervical cancer detection and screening. The techniques employed are based upon high-resolution digital imaging technology. A 5-year study just completed has clarified and quantified, for the purposes of cytology automation, the concepts exploited in traditional human cervical cytology screening, i.e., the detection requirements of the Pap smear screening "system", the cell detection capabilities of trained cytotechnologists, and the interrelationship of these factors. In addition, these studies proved that state-of-the-art image processing detection of suspicious and abnormal cells is as good as, or better than, highly trained cytotechnologists. The research and development, herein (Phase II), is to further specific aspects of the computer software design and to develop the conceptual design of a feasible diagnostic instrument. The expected results from the Phase II development would be completed software algorithms and other system parameters in a specific design. The potential commercial application of this research is in the area of clinical laboratory instrumentation and testing. The public health benefits include: (1)\a potential increase in accuracy and reproducibility in the routine performance of the Pap test; (2)\a possibility of standardization from one screening laboratory to another; and (3)\the potential capability of a more ready availability of this test to the general public. (3)